Two in One
by methachswn
Summary: Chaeri merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang penting. Ditengah kebingungannya, dirinya semakin dilema dengan munculnya Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan Kim Kibum yang lembut. Warning inside!


**Disclaimer**

**Super Junior © S.M. ENTERTAINMENT**

**Two in One © methachswn**

**1****st**** chapter : A troublesome hello**

**Warning**** : AU / OC/ OOC / Typo/ Full of weirdness**

_**Lying can never save us from another lie.**_

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan tidak mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup, Shim Chaeri menarik dan menghembuskan nafas kuat berulang kali.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Kedipan yang ketiga, sesuatu berkelebat didalam memori otaknya. Seperti gumpalan air yang menerjang dan menelannya masuk. Chaeri terkesiap. Setiap hari, ia terbangun dengan kelebatan air yang sama dipikirannya.

Juga selalu bermimpi dirinya mengambang ditengah-tengah air beriak dalam.

Mengapa selalu air? Batin Chaeri resah.

Chaeri bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan terhuyung kearah kamar mandi. Kakinya terasa lemas. Setelah perjalanan super panjang untuk kekamar mandi, gadis itu segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

"Chaeri-ya, sudah bangun?" Shim Taejoon, mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar pada wajah putri semata wayangnya.

Chaeri hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan _Appa_. Di meja makan, anggota keluarga ini sudah lengkap. _Appa, Eomma_, dan dirinya.

Namun seketika itu juga, hati kecil Chaeri berdenyut. Nuraninya mengisyaratkan bahwa ada yang kurang. Entah apa itu. Chaeri mencoba mengingat lebih jauh apa yang menjadi kekurangan, namun pikirannya tidak bisa bertindak lebih jauh. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Appa," Chaeri menatap iris cokelat ayahnya dengan takut-takut, "Bolehkah aku ikut bersama Changmin _oppa?_"

"Changminnie?" Dahi Taejoon berkerut bingung, "Untuk apa? Kau bosan disini, hm?"

_Ya, aku sangat bosan. __**Amat sangat bosan**__. Perlu di-bold tulisan itu, batin Chaeri._

"_Aniyo,_ hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di rumah ini. Seperti… kebiasaan lama yang tidak pernah kita lakukan lagi."

Mata Chaeri menerawang jauh ke langit-langit. Mencoba mengingat kembali kebiasaan yang terlupakan disini. Di rumahnya.

"_Jagiya,_ kuoleskan selai kacangnya, ya?" Suara Haeri membuyarkan lamunan Chaeri.

Sorot mata panik itu lagi, pikir Chaeri. Ibunya selalu terlihat panik. Tidak seperti ibu-ibu yang lainnya, Chaeri dan ibunya tidak pernah bisa seakrab anak dan ibu lainnya.

Suara Chaeri berubah riang, "Sudahlah, _Appa_. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi," Gadis itu dengan bersemangat mengoleskan selai strawberry ke atas rotinya, "Bagaimana pekerjaan _Appa_ di kantor?"

"Chaeri-ya, lihat kesini!" Raena mengguncang-guncang bahu Chaeri, "Chaeri-ya~~"

Gadis yang diguncang-guncangkan itu menoleh sebal, "Apa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Raena mengisyaratkan Chaeri agar memutar kepalanya kearah jam tiga. Chaeri menuruti perintah Raena, dan saat itu juga, wajahnya berubah kesal memandang Raena.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku melihat Cho Kyuhyun?"

Senyum Raena mengembang, melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggunakan kacamata dan membaca beberapa buku tebal. Bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum memuja.

Dan Chaeri tidak suka itu.

"Dia itu tampan sekali, ya?" Puji Raena.

Tatapan memuja itu lagi, gerutu Chaeri. Setiap orang di kampus ini –lebih tepatnya para gadis, mulai dari _hoobae_, seangkatan bahkan _sunbae_ –dengan terang-terangan menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memuja.

Dia itu bukan Tuhan. Bukan juga seorang artis. Dia hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kebetulan diberi anugerah berlebihan oleh Tuhan. Wajah yang tampan, tubuh proposional, dan juga otak yang jenius.

Namun, sifat sama sekali tidak mengimbangi penampilannya yang begitu sempurna. Mau menang sendiri, tidak menerima penolakan, egois, kasar dan –uh oh tidak perlu disebutkan, kalian akan tahu sendiri bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Chaeri mendengus kesal. Huh, dia selalu bersikap layaknya bos di kampus ini. Mempermainkan para gadis dan membuat mereka menangis setiap hari. Chaeri berani bertaruh kalau Kyuhyun yang selalu memutuskan pacar-pacarnya itu.

Eh?

Chaeri kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membereskan –ralat memperhatikan kaki tangannya membereskan buku tebal yang tadi dia baca. Setelah rapi, Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dahulu dan membiarkan orang itu mengekorinya dari belakang.

_Like a boss_, huh?

Tidak. Chaeri tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu menjelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun dicerita ini. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat membenci pemuda itu, pemuda yang menjadi _most wanted_ di kampus ini. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti ada tembok besar menjulang diantara mereka.

Tak akan bisa dibobol, tak akan bisa dilompati.

"Rae-ya, lebih baik kita segera pergi. Bukankah kau ada kelas siang ini?" Chaeri tersadar dari lamunannya dan membawa botol minumannya yang belum habis untuk dikembalikan kepada penjualnya.

Entah karena tidak sengaja atau memang Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang hinggap di pundak Chaeri, sebotol soda itu terbang dan menyemprotkan isinya kepada baju seseorang.

Singkatnya, Chaeri menabrak seseorang.

"Ya, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Semua mata tertuju pada pemilik teriakan maut itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Semuanya seperti _slow motion_ bagi Chaeri. Dirinya yang berjalan pelan kemudian menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan botol itu melompat indah dan memuntahkan isinya kepada pakaian orang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk diajak beradu mulut.

"Mi-mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Chaeri.

Hening.

Chaeri memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Kyuhyun masih berdiri didepannya hanya dengan sebuah kaus putih yang menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang.

Bruk! Kemeja yang basah karena soda itu dilemparkan tepat didepan wajah Chaeri.

"Cuci kemeja itu sampai bersih, _baka_."

_Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hingga tidak tahu bahwa kau mengumpatku dalam Bahasa Jepang?_ Chaeri menggeram.

"MATI KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Chaeri berteriak sekuat tenaga.

**Shim Chaeri POV.**

Bukan karena semua orang di kampus ini mengenalnya, Cho Kyuhyun babo baka –begitu aku menyebutnya –seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu.

Hey, aku tahu kalau akulah oknum satu-satunya yang bersalah. Tetapi dia tidak perlu melemparkan kemeja basah dan mengumpatku sepenuh hati seperti tadi siang. Pandanganku terarah pada Raena yang sedang mencuci kemeja itu.

Ya, ya! Aku tahu yang ada di pikiran kalian. Bukan aku yang menyuruh Raena untuk mencuci kemeja pemuda itu, tetapi dirinya sendiri yang meminta kesediaanku untuk membersihkannya.

"Huah~~ harumnya…" Raena menggumam. Shoot, aku dapat mendengarnya.

Mataku mengeryit jijik, "Kemeja bau soda itu masih kau bilang harum?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Raena. Selesai, dia menjemur kemeja itu tetap dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah menganggap tugas mulianya itu selesai, Raena pamit pulang.

Chaeri sendiri hanya memandangi kemeja basah di balkon kamarnya. Ingatannya melayang pada semua perkataan Raena saat mau pulang.

"_Chaeri-ya, bolehkah kemeja ini kubawa pulang?" Raena memasang puppy eyesnya._

"_Aku yang menabraknya, aku pula yang mengembalikannya besok. Kau tenang saja, Rae-ya."_

"_Kau yakin, kau tidak tertarik dengan pesonanya?"_

"_Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau tahu kan, cinta ada di nomor kesekian dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan babo saram seperti dia." Tegasku._

"_Kau akan terjerat pesonanya, Chaeri-ya."_

Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena kemeja ini milik Cho Kyuhyun babo baka, Raena –yang termasuk gadis pesolek dan terkenal tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah –mau mencucikannya?

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun dapat meluluhlantakkan persendian para gadis? Bagaimana mungkin senyumannya yang lebih mirip seringaian dapat membuat para gadis tidak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman?

Apa pesonanya?

Apa yang membuat semua gadis –kalau aku boleh berkata berlebihan –semua gadis didunia ini sepertinya tertarik pada pemuda babo baka itu?

Apa hanya aku gadis di dunia ini yang tidak jatuh cinta untuknya?

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Pesona yang dimiliki Kyuhyun babo baka itu sama sekali tidak penting untukku. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun hanya ada pemuda itu didunia ini.

Ya, mengapa aku jadi memikirkan diriku yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

Otakku pasti sudah tercemar dengan omongan-omongan Raena. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membalas semua perbuatannya besok. Perlahan, mataku memberat dan aku merasa diriku terbang dalam kegelapan.

_Kau bukan tidak jatuh cinta padanya, Chaeri. Ada saat yang tepat dimana kau akan tergila-gila dengan sosok pemuda itu._

**Normal POV.**

Pagi ini, Chaeri sudah berkeliaran di kampus. Bukan, bukan karena gadis itu rajin mengikuti kelas pagi, namun karena dia harus segera mengembalikan barang yang ada didalam kantung tasnya.

Aish, _jinjja_. Mengapa pemuda itu bertingkah sok pintar dengan mengikuti kelas pagi? Gumam Chaeri.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sok pintar itu, Nona Shim?"

Suara itu membuat Chaeri terlonjak kaget. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang melongo melihat siapa orang yang asal join bareng dengan pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…?"

"Hm," Kyuhyun melongokkan matanya kedalam tas Chaeri, "Ada yang kau bawa untukku? Sekotak coklat atau sebuket bunga, hm?"

Demi ketampanan Matsuyama Kenichi, Chaeri ingin sekali mengubek-ubek wajah menyebalkan didepannya ini dan membuangnya ke TPA terjauh di Korea Selatan.

Namun, Chaeri sadar. Hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai perang kata dengan pemuda menyebalkan didepannya ini.

"_Igeo_," Chaeri menyerahkan sebuah kantung belanjaan kepada Kyuhyun, "kemejamu yang kemarin. Sudah kucuci bersih,"

Chaeri melirik Kyuhyun yang –anehnya sedang tersenyum kecil. Samar-samar dia mendengar Kyuhyun menggumam, "_Johta_,"

Tugasku disini selesai, batin Chaeri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

Geez, apa lagi sekarang? Bola mata Chaeri memutar kesal.

"Berterimakasih?" Tanya Chaeri dengan pedenya.

Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar. Bukan tertawa lepas, melainkan tawa sinis dan mengejek. "Berterimakasih? Kepadamu? Hahaha, bermimpilah, Nona Shim. Aku hanya ingin pertanggungjawaban, ternyata kaus putih dalamanku kemarin juga terkena soda itu."

"Lalu? Urusanku?"

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanmu."

Chaeri menggeram. Kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar mempermainkannya. Apapula dengan kausnya ikut terkena?

"Apa maumu, Tuan Cho?" Kilatan menantang dalam mata Chaeri.

"Mauku?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. "Kau bertanggung jawab,"

Tangan Chaeri mengepal kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga tangannya terangkat keudara dan…

Plak!

Skor 1 untuk Shim Chaeri.

"Itu adalah tanda perkenalan dariku, Tuan Cho. Namaku Shim Chaeri dan tanpa kau beritahu, aku tahu siapa namamu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi TEMAN yang baik mulai sekarang,"

Chaeri melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari, ada sorot mata kepedihan yang terpancar dari pemuda itu.

"_Kamsahamnida,_ Chaeri-ssi."

**Shim Chaeri POV.**

Benci, benci, sangat benci.

Aku benci dengan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku benci tatapannya. Aku benci perkatannya. Aku benci sikapnya. Aku benci dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pemuda sangat menyebalkan yang disukai oleh semua gadis didunia ini?

Oke, berlebihan. Namun itu kenyataannya, bukan?

Belum pernah aku membenci orang sampai seperti ini. Hanya dengan dua kali pertemuan, sudah cukup untuk membuatku membencinya seumur hidup.

Cho Kyuhyun, _chukkae_. Kau berhasil membangunkan singa didalam tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar membencimu. Sangat amat membencimu.

"AWAS KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriakanku menggema ke segala arah. Membuat beberapa penghuni rumah segera berlari kekamarku dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Chaeri, _waeyo_?"

Nafasku terengah-engah. Ternyata berteriak seperti tadi membutuhkan banyak energi. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati _Eomma_ memandangku panik. Tatapan panik itu lagi, mengapa Eomma tak henti-hentinya memandangku dengan tatapan panik yang menjengkelkan itu?

"Ani," Jawabku singkat.

Entah. Ada sesuatu didalam diriku yang meminta agar berjaga jarak dengan Eomma. Tampaknya Eomma juga tidak ingin mengakrabkan diri denganku.

"Chaeri, ada surat untukmu." Eomma menyerahkan amplop warna biru safir padaku. Setelah itu dia keluar kamar.

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Andrew –sahabat penaku di USA –baru akan mengirim surat bila surat sebelumnya sudah dibalas. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk, jadi belum sempat membalas suratnya.

Aku membuka surat tanpa perangko dan tanpa nama Andrew disana.

Apa jangan-jangan surat ini bukan dari Andrew? Andrew tidak pernah mengirim surat tidak jelas seperti ini padaku. Pasti ada embel-embel 'Andrew _Choi's 1__st__ Handsome guy in USA_' didepan suratnya.

Dengan ragu aku membaca surat itu. Tulisan tangan dan ada selembar foto. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu.

Tunggu –gerakanku terhenti, bagaimana kalau surat ini sudah dibumbui oleh hal yang macam-macam? Seperti jampi-jampi? Siapa tahu?

Kusibakkan gorden besar dikamarku dan mendapati _Eomma_ yang akan menandatangi penerimaan surat itu.

"_Eomma_, tunggu! Biar aku yang menandatanganinya!"

Secepat kilat aku sudah berada didepan si pengantar surat. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan _hoodie_ biru dongker. Juga matanya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam besar. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sama sekali.

"Kau pengantar surat ini?" Surat itu kukibaskan didepan wajahnya.

Dia menunduk, "_Ne_, Chaeri-ssi. Tolong ditandatangani," Pemuda itu menyodorkan secarik kertas dan langsung kutandatangani.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku mencoba bersikap ramah.

Kau tahu, sikapnya yang salah tingkah saat menerima kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas itu sangatlah lucu. Menggelitik.

"Apakah namaku penting bagimu?"

Diriku terkesiap. Sesaat… perkataannya tadi mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sepertinya terlupakan. Seseorang yang hilang.

Pikiranku menegang, dan seketika itu merasa sakit. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa pening itu.

"Chaeri-ssi, _gwaenchana_?" Dia memegang lenganku agar tubuhku tidak semakin linglung. "Namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum. _Annyeong_."

Setelah mendudukkanku pada bangku teras, dia pamit pergi.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada surat itu. Aku membacanya dengan seksama.

_**Yo.**_

_**Kau pasti menebak-nebak siapa pengirim surat ini kan? Hm, aku berpikiran bahwa kau bukanlah gadis bodoh seperti gadis yang mengejarku setiap hari jadi… kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirim surat ini.**_

Sosok menyebalkan itu melintas. Cho Kyuhyun?

_**Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang sudah kau rugikan belakangan ini. Oh ya, boleh kutarik kata-kataku lagi? Kau adalah gadis tak tahu malu yang paling memalukan di dunia ini. Kau ingin menjatuhkan harga dirimu, huh? Lihat foto yang kukirimkan dan kau akan menjadi gadis termemalukan didunia ini.**_

Apa maksudnya dengan gadis paling tak tahu malu?

Harusnya dia yang tak tahu malu karena tidak berterimakasih telah kucucikan bajunya! _Babo saram, baka, stupid, idiot._

Dengan malas kutengok selembar foto tadi. Seketika itu juga mataku terbelalak kaget.

Aku memang gadis paling memalukan didunia ini. PALING MEMALUKAN.

Bagaimana bisa aku memasukkan pakaian dalamku –lengkap, _underwear_ dan _bra _–kedalam kantung tempat kutaruh kemeja Cho Kyuhyun?

Foto itu menjelaskan segalanya. Kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dan disampingnya terpampang pakaian dalamku dengan mengenaskan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lenyapkan aku dari dunia ini. SEKARANG JUGA.

∞ **To Be Continued ∞**

A/N: Metha tau fic ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Ini Fic multichapter pertamaku. Sebenarnya ini fic yang ada di wordpressku, cuma masalahnya dibikin lebih kompleks dan juga perubahan-perubahan cast, sedikit hehehe. Fic ini masih ngegantung dan juga tetep aja… gajelas :/ Belom ketebak kan gimana ceritanya? Udah ada yang tau apa maksud dari judul Fic ini? Apakah ada usul? Kyuhyun mau diapain? Akhir kata… Review ya!


End file.
